The Dragon Healer: A Legend Controled
by 22ablanchard
Summary: Four years later, Vesta is awakened from her slumber. But, a week after, Drago is back with another Bewilderbeast, and manages to take control of Vesta, and uses her against Berk and her friends. Not to mention her old friend and daughter. Will Alaina be able to bring back her old friend, before her mind is forever set against them, and she accedentally destroys Berk?
1. A Legend Awakened

**Okay! This is seriously one of the best ideas i've had ever. If not, it is the best. I mean seriously, this is awsome! Even my brother approves! Witch is really hard to do.**

 **Okay, hope you enjoy the first chapter of the second Dragon Healer, "A Legend Controled"**

"Axel get back here!" I called.

"Come and get us!" He called.

Hiccup, Astrid, and I were chasing both of our kids, Hiccup and Astrid with twins and me with Axel.

"You better get back here or you're grounded!" Hiccup called.

We stopped to take a breather.

"How do they get that much energy?" Astrid panted.

"I don't know. But we gotta them before nightfall." I agreed.

 _I got em._ We looked up, and saw a flame-mare. Hestia.

"Thanks Hestia." Hiccup called, and the dragon flew off.

A few minutes later, Hesti came back with three children grasped gently in her claws.

One was a little girl with auburn hair, and Astrid's frame. Hazel.

Another was the little girl's brother, Stoick. He had blonde hair, with Hiccup's frame.

And lastly, Axel. My son. He had black hair, with blue eyes that literally sparked with curiosity.

"You three are in huge trouble!" I said once they were on the ground.

"We're sorry." Hazel apologized.

"Look, just don't run off like that again. We got a big day tomorrow." Hiccup said.

"Yeah! Wait… what's tomorrow again?" Axel asked.

"Tomorrow," I said, picking up my son. "Is the day we wake up a dear friend from her coma."

"Oh right. Vesta!" Stoick remembered.  
"That's right. Now come on, it's bath time for you two." Hiccup said.

"No!" Stoick and Hazel made a break for it.

"Hestia! Block em off!" Astrid yelled.

Hestia got in front of the twins, and blocked them.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Hiccup picked up Hazel and Astrid picked up Stoick.

"Um… I don't have to take a bath...do I?" Axel asked.

"Actually, you do." I answered.

Axel's eyes widened. "Oh no. Shadow, don't let her take me!" He looked over to where my razor whip, Shadow, stood.

 _I don't know. You kind of need it._ He answered.

Like me, Axel could communicate with dragons, and heal them. Unfortunately, he also inherited my fire ability that we just figured out about last week. You don't wanna know how.

We mounted Shadow, and took off.

When we got home, Axel ran into the house, and I followed.

"Grandpa! Mommy's gonna make me take a bath!" He yelled at my father, who chuckled.

"Go into my room, she won't find you there." He said.

"Dad!" I said, and grabbed my son.

"Mommy, let me go!" He laughed.

"If you take a bath, then I will." I said.

"Okay okay. Just put me down!" He giggled.

I put him down and put my hands on his shoulders.

"You do know how much this means to me, Hiccup, and Astrid, right?" I said.

"Yes mommy."

"Now come on," I got up and took his hand. "You need a bath, mister."

"Oh no."

After his bath, he was fast asleep. I put him in his bed, and looked over at Vesta on her cot.

"Tomorrow, you will be awake. And you will be free from your coma."

The next day, _everyone_ was busy.

There was a party planned for Vesta's return.(or arrival. Whichever way you choose.) The twins and my boyfriend, Snotlout, (deal with it.) were decorating the Main Hall. Fishlegs and Gobber were in charge of cooking, and Hiccup, Astrid, Heather and I were making sure it all ran smoothly. And, of course, the terrible trio were right behind us the entire time.

"Make sure you get that banner up, Sven!" Hiccup called.

"You got it, Chief!"

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on Snotlout and the twins. I'll be back in a minute." I called. Hiccup and Astrid nodded in acknowledgment.

"Axel, you wanna go see daddy?" I called.

"Daddy!" Axel ran up to me and took my outstretched hand.

Snotlout wasn't really his dad, he just always called him that.

A few minutes later, we came to the Main Hall, and we walked in. The Hall was beautiful with it's decorations. Red, orange, and yellow streamers were hung up all around the place. And in the center hung a beautifully painted sun on a banner. The sun was painted by Hiccup, I was sure.

"Hey babe!" I turned and saw Snotlout walking towards us.

"Hey you." I said.

"Daddy!" Axel ran over to Snotlout, who picked him up.

"Hey little man!"

I walked over to the pair, and Snotlout put the boy down.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"I've been okay."

We kissed, and Axel made a gagging sound.

"Yuck!"

"You'll understand when you're older." I laughed.

"Oh there you are, Snotlout!"

We turned and saw the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, walking towards us.

"You guys did a good job. It looks awesome." I complimented.

"Thanks. I did all the work." Tuffnut boasted.

Ruffnut elbowed her brother. "No you didn't! Snotlout hung the banner, and we put up the streamers. Remember?"

"No. No I don't."

"Well, I gotta go get Hestia, and then we gotta get going." I turned to Snotlout. "Can you watch him please? Just until I get back."

"No prob." Snotlout answered.

"Thanks." And I ran out the door.

"Hestia!" I ran after the nine year old.

"Oh hey. What's up?" She said.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"I've been ready for four years. Let's do it." She turned into a dragon, and I mounted Shadow.

"Okay, I'll get Vesta, and I'll meet you there." I said. Hestia nodded, and took off.

A few hours later, (Sorry if I'm doing too much of this.) We came to the island.

"Drop me off at the beach." I called.

 _Got it._

We landed on the beach, and I noticed that Hestia was standing there.

"Hey Hestia, can you get give me hand?" I called.

 _Sure._

She came over and took Vesta from Shadow.

"Let's go."

After a few minutes of walking, (she actually knew how to get there now.) We came to the flower, and Hestia set her mother down.

"So, any idea how we wake her up?" I asked.

"You mean you. And yes. She told me that we just need to just put her near the flower, and we would be good." Hestia explained.

No sooner had she said those words, Vesta had started to gain a crimson hue.

"Um, I think we're good." I said.

Vesta started to float off the ground, and then started to glow. Then I noticed the flower was glowing a bit more than usual.

Then there was a bright flash, and we looked away. When stars ceased to dance before my eyes, I looked up and saw Vesta right above the flower. Her yes were open, but they were blinding white. And her clothes had changed to flowing, fiery robes, with a gold trim.

"Is that supposed to happen?" I asked. Hestia shrugged.

Then her hue began to fade, and so did the white in her eyes, and she floated down to the ground.

I walked toward my old friend. "Vesta? Can you hear me?"

She groaned. "Yeah. Yeah I hear you."

"Mom!" Hestia ran forward and hugged her mother.

"Hestia. My little Hestia."

I joined in on the hug. "Good to have you back."

 **I have one thing to say: Hope you enjoyed and please review! oh, I haven't done this in a while; I don't own Dragons!**


	2. Return of Drago Bludvist

**I'm back! soirry it took so long. I was hooked on roblox Murder Mystery. its really fun. So anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

As we flew back to Berk, Vesta told me about her time in her coma. I wasn't surprised that her soul had visited her father in the cosmos.

"So you've been exploring the entire time?" I summed up.

 _Pretty much._ She said.

"Okay, so here's what we're doing when we get back. We have a party all planned out for you, and-"

 _Wasn't that supposed to be a surprise?_ Hestia said.

"Maybe. So anyway, there's something else that you need to know." I said.

 _You mean like how you have a son and a boyfriend?_ Vesta said.

"How did you know?" I exclaimed.

She laughed. _You would be surprised. But what I don't know is who._

 _It's Snotlout._ Hestia said.

 _Snotlout? He's your boyfriend?_ Vesta exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

 _No it's just that I wasn't expecting that._ She said. _You're more of a kind, calm person._

"You just haven't seen my snappy side." I said.

A few hours later, Berk came into sight.

"Okay, so there might be three little ones that will run up to you." I warned Vesta.

 _Axel is probably one of them, but who are the other two?_ She asked.

"Hiccup and Astrid's twins, Hazel and Stoick." I answered.

 _Hiccup and Astrid have twins? I didn't know that._ Vesta exclaimed.

"I thought you knew everything." I joked.

 _Apparently not._

We came closer to Berk, and we could hear cheering.

 _Did you know they knew that we left?_ Hestia asked.

"Not at all. Hiccup must have told them." I answered.

We landed in the center of the commotion, and just as I thought, the terrible trio ran up to us.

"Mommy!" Axel ran into my arms.

"Hey sweetie." I said. Vesta and Hestia turned back into humans, and Hiccup and came forward, Snotlout right behind them.

"Vesta!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hey Hiccup." The two embraced each other. But not for long, because Toothless pushed them apart, and starting nudging Vesta.

 _I missed you! I missed you!_ He said.

"Toothless says he missed you, Vesta." I said.

"I can tell." She answered.

Astrid came over, and I swear she was almost crying. "Vesta." She said.

"Hey." The two hugged, and then pulled away.

"So you two have twins?" Vesta looked at Hiccup and Astrid.

"Yeah." Hiccup simply answered.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned.

"There you are." I said to Snotlout.

Vesta turned toward us.

"So you managed to capture her heart, huh Snotlout?" She said.

"Yeah. I guess I did." He answered.

"Hey mommy!" Axel ran over to me.

"Hey sweetheart." I picked him up and off the ground.

"This is Axel?" Vesta asked.

"In the flesh." I answered.

"Vesta,"

We turned and saw Hiccup and Heather.

"Vesta, this is Heather. My sister." Hiccup introduced.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Vesta said.

"Well, while you were asleep we figured it out. Sorta." Hiccup explained.

"It's good to meet you." Heather said.

"You too." Vesta replied.

So, the party went on for hours. The little trio went to bed, but me, Hiccup, and Astrid all came back for the rest of the party.

It went until after Moon high, but despite that fact, me, Hestia, and Vesta went on a little flight.

We went for the beach, for a nice quiet place. We landed on the soft sand, and sat down.

"So, what exactly have you guys been doing while I was gone?" Vesta asked.

"Well, Hiccup became chief, he found his sister, and his mom, and his dad passed." I said.

"I said you, not Hiccup." She said.

"Well, there's not much to tell." I answered.

"Yeah. It's been quiet for the past four years. Well, except for the one thing." Hestia said.

"What thing?" Vesta asked.

"You wanna tell her?" Hestia asked.

"No. I'll just show her." I said.

"Show me what?"

"This." I pulled up my shirt just enough so she could see my scar.

She gasped. "What happened?"

"Daggur. The weapon and the person." I explained. (Happy now, MMM?)

"But, how did you survive?" She asked.

"Lucky shot. Luckily it didn't puncture a lung or organ. If it did...I wouldn't have made it." I said.

"Well… that's something." Vesta said.

"So, let's talk about something else. How about you. How's your dad?" I asked.

"Well, he's wanting to see Hestia a lot." Vesta said.

"And I've never seen him before. Not even in a dream." Hestia said. "When am I gonna meet him?"

"When you're twelve years old." Vesta answered.

"Why twelve?" I asked.

(Me: Why twelve Olympians? Why twelve Titans?-quote from Bob the Titan in Heros of Olympus, from Rick Riordan. Rest in peace Bob, Rest in Peace.)

"I don't know. But just three more years and you can meet him." Vesta answered.

We stared at the full moon. I thought about how things will turn out now, and what would happen in the future. (Me: you have _no_ idea.)

The next week went by peacefully. Until Fishlegs _had_ to take a patrol.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup and I were walking around the plaza when Fishlegs came running up to us.

"Fishlegs? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"You're not gonna believe it. So I flying around Itchy Armpit, and I saw ships." Fishlegs gasped.

"Who's ships?" I asked.

"Drago's. Drago Bludvist is back."

 **Oh no! Drago's back and you guys have no idea what's hapening in the next chapter. No idea.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	3. Awful Truths And Awful Actions

**okay this one is really long, so hope you don't have anything to do in a minute! you know why?**

 **2,420 words! thats's a new personal best!**

 **Okay, you have to remember one of Alaina's special qualities, or else you're heart will be broken.**

 **I will not say which one, because that would spoil.**

 **Hope you enjoy! oh, and shoutout to MMM: You shall see. *Giggles evily***

"Drago is coming _here?"_ Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yes. And I don't think he's alone. I think Daggur's with him." Fishlegs added.

"Hold up. Drago is back, and Daggur is with him?" I exclaimed.

"Hold up, you know Drago?" Hiccup asked.

"I've known him since I was twelve. I've helped out Valka on a few raids." I explained.

"Ookay. Right now we need to get everyone who can't fight to the abandoned whispering death tunnels. Got it?" Hiccup said.

We nodded, and we ran off to get everyone to to safety.

"Axel?" I ran into my family's hut, hoping to find my son there.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" He came out from the corner of the stairs, and I ran over to him.

"Come on honey, we gotta go." I picked him and headed for the door.

"Where are we going? What's going on?" He asked.

I looked at him. His eyes were filled with terror, and I couldn't stand seeing him frightened like this. But I had to tell him. He had the right to know.

"There's someone bad on his way, and Hiccup wants everyone who can't fight in the abandoned Whispering death tunnels." I explained.

Axel nodded in understanding, but remained frightened. We mounted Shadow, and took off for the tunnels.

We landed in a mouth of a tunnel, and I saw Hiccup, Astrid, Vesta, and Hestia.

"Hey. Is everyone here?" I asked Hiccup.

"Yeah. But someone's refusing to go." He pointed to Vesta and Hestia, who I just noticed were arguing.

"Oh boy. I'll talk to them." I walked over to the pair.

"I'm not gonna stay here like a coward! I'm gonna fight!" Hestia yelled.

"Okay okay, let's stop for a minute." I split the two apart.

"Okay, Hestia, why can't you stay here? You could get killed!" I pointed out.

"You know that I can fight. I don't wanna stay here like a coward while you guys risk your lives!" Hestia retorted.

"No. You're not going out there, Hestia. I couldn't bear it if you died!" Vesta exclaimed.

"I'd rather go out like a warrior than live a coward!"

"All right, enough! Hestia, you have to stay here, and that is final." I said.

"What?! But-"

"No, you're staying here Hestia. Got it?" I said.

"Fine." And she stormed down the tunnel.

I sighed. "She really doesn't understand how dangerous this is."

"I know. I just wish she did." Vesta said, and we walked towards the rest of the group.

A day later, Fishlegs reported seeing Drago and Daggur just a few miles off.

"Thanks Fishlegs. Listen up!" Hiccup yelled for everyone's attention.

When everyone was quiet, he spoke again. "Drago and Dagger are only a few hours away, so we need to be ASAP. Are all the elderly, children, and women who can't fight in the tunnels Gobber?" Hiccup asked.

"Aye, they are." Gobber answered.

"Good. Are all the dragons armored?"

"Yes."

"Do they have earplugs in case he has the Alpha again?" Hiccup asked.

I raised an eyebrow. _Earplugs?_

Astrid looked at me from her place beside me. "Long story." She said.

I nodded.

"Earplugs… um…" Gobber stuttered.

"Gobber!"

"Just Kidding. Yes they do."

Hiccup sighed. "Thank goodness."

The meeting broke, and Astrid turned to me. "I'm gonna check on the people in the tunnels."

"Could you check on Axel for me?" I asked.

Astrid nodded, and I ran over to my cousin.

"Hey Hiccup, what is it with the earplugs for dragons? What's that gonna do?" I asked.

"It'll keep the Alpha, if Drago has one, from controlling the dragons." Hiccup explained.

"Oh. But, it's highly unlikely that he has the Alpha. And from what you guys told me, it's next to impossible that the Alpha will even try to challenge Toothless. He's too powerful!" I said.

Toothless perked at the complement.

"We have to be ready for everything." Hiccup pointed out.

"I guess." I agreed.

A horn sounded in the distance, and my heart skipped a beat.

"No way...he can't be here already." I said.

"Come on, let's make sure if it's just a false alarm."

It was no false alarm.

Around five hundred to seven hundred fifty ships were coming from the south, and I just stared.

"That's no false alarm, Hiccup." I said.

"But how does he have all those ships? I mean, I know that he has Daggur for an ally now, but that's impossible to have all those ships!" Heather stood right by her brother, staring at the ships.

"I don't know, but this just got a whole lot more real." Hiccup said.

"Alaina, go get Astrid. She probably didn't hear the horn, so she doesn't know about Drago." Hiccup said.

"On it." I mounted Shadow, and took off.

We landed in the tunnel, and immediately I saw Astrid with the twins, Hazel and Stoick.

"Astrid!" I ran over to the girl, and she stood up.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" She exclaimed.

"It's Drago. We don't how, but he's here already." Then I noticed something.

"Where's Axel?" I asked.

"Mommy!"

"I looked behind Astrid, and saw my son running over.

"Hey sweetie." I bent down and hugged him.

"Mommy, what's going on?" He asked.

"You know that bad man I told you about?"

When Axel nodded, I continued explaining things.

"Well, he's here."

"Is he gonna hurt me?" He asked, terrified.

"No, sweetie. I won't let him put a finger on you." I calmed.

"Pwomise?"

"I promise. Now be good, okay?"

Axel nodded, and I joined Astrid.

"You scared?" She asked.

"No… I'm terrified."

We joined Hiccup, Heather, and Vesta on the front lines, and I looked around for Snotlout.

"Where's Snotlout?" I asked.

"He's with his dad." Hiccup answered.

"Thanks Hiccup." I ran off to find my boyfriend, and I found him in minutes.

"Snotlout!" I yelled. He whipped his head in my direction, and smiled when he saw me.

"There you are! I was wondering where you were. How's Axel?" He asked.

"Scared. Maybe even terrified." I answered.

"Well, what would you expect? Everyone's scared." He pointed out.

"I know but, I just can't bear to see him like that." I said.

"Hey," He looked me in the eye. "We will get through this, and Drago will be defeated, along with Daggur. Got it?"

I smiled. "You always knew how to make me feel better."

"It's a gift."

"Alright everyone, mount your dragons!" Hiccup yelled.

Everyone did said thing, and Hiccup mounted Toothless, now in Alpha form.

"Drago is going to be tough to beat, but it's not impossible." Hiccup raised his voice.

Drago's fleet was only a mile away.

"If we work with our dragons, and have eachother's backs,"

Three quarter mile.

"If we fight with everything we have,"

Half a mile.

"Drago will not stand a chance."

Entering shooting range.

Hiccup turned toward the now very close fleet, and held up his hand for us to wait.

I swear I could hear the catapults on the ships being loaded, and ready to fire.

I held my breath, and waited.

And waited…

And waited…

Hiccup closed his hand, and we charged.

Shadow blasted a catapult, reducing it to splinters.

Then I thought of something.

 _Daggur._

It only made sense that I settle some scores with that asshole, so I started looking for him, blasting ships along the way.

I looked around, but no sign of the Berserker chief. Just a bloody battle between Drago's forces, and the Berkians.

Suddenly, I caught sight of Daggur. I smiled.

 _Time to settle this thing._ I thought.

"Daggur!" I yelled.

The Berserker chief turned toward me and smiled, which caught me surprise.

I landed on the ship, and drew the ax I borrowed for the battle.

"Alaina! Such a wonderful surprise!" He exclaimed.

"Save the sweet talk, you asshole. Now fight me." I growled.

Daggur drew his own ax, and charged.

I sidestepped, and dagger went by me. I kicked him in the chest once he turned, and he fell flat on his back. Something seemed odd about him, though.

I put my ax to his throat, but he didn't even seemed fazed. Instead, much to my surprise, he smiled.

"You can't kill me, Alaina! I know you can't!" He said.

"What makes you think that? You nearly killed me, so I'm just returning the favor!" I growled, and pushed the ax deeper into his throat.

"I never wanted to kill you, Alaina!"

I stopped in my tracks.

 _What?!_

"What game are you playing, Daggur?" I growled.

"It's no game. I never wanted to kill you, I just needed to get that dagger into you." He said.

"Why?"

He smiled, but not a warm smile. A cruel smile. "Because I needed an heir for Berserk."

I didn't know what he was talking about. But suddenly everything made sense. The pieces came together, and I wouldn't believe it. I _couldn't_ believe it.

"How is that possible?" I growled.

"I slipped just enough of my blood onto that dagger, along with a little potion that helped with it. I know it worked, so don't tell me you were never pregnant." Daggur.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because I have no siblings, and you know the rules. Only a son or daughter of the chief can be heir." Daggur explained.

I pushed the ax into his throat, and lowered my head so I could look him in the eyes.

"My son is not yours. And he never will be."

I was about to finish him off, but Vesta came out of nowhere and stopped me.

"Alaina no!" She yelled.

"He has to die, Vesta! You of all people should understand!" I retorted.

"Vesta?! I thought you were dead!" Daggur exclaimed.

"Shut up, Daggur!" Vesta and I yelled.

Vesta opened her mouth to say something, but one voice cut through the air like lightning.

"HICCUP HADDOCK! I'VE COME TO DESTROY BERK ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Drago. It was Drago Bludvist's voice.

I turned to Daggur. "I'll deal with you later." I mounted Shadow, and headed for the sound of Drago's voice.

We found him already on Berk, but was making no attempt to do anything other than get Hiccup's attention.

Hiccup was already there with Toothless right beside him, growling at Drago.

"Let's land beside him, for backup." I called over to Vesta.

She nodded in acknowledgement, and we headed down towards Hiccup and Toothless.

We landed, and Drago laughed.

"The famous Daughter of the Sun. I must say, you are not what I expected." Drago said.

"Yeah well, I pack more than a few surprises." Vesta's hand went up in flames, and she almost hurled the fireball at Drago, but Hiccup _had_ to ruin the fun.

"Vesta, hold your fire. I'll deal with him." Hiccup pulled out Inferno, and it lit up.

It was always a cool sword. I mean, it was ingenious! A flaming sword that could retract into the hilt, _and_ it could spray hiddeous zippleback gas and light it! (Me: Dad can you make a flaming sword for me?)

"I have a preposition, HIccup: Leave and never return to Berk, or Berk falls to the ground, and you die." Drago offered.

"Sorry, no one is leaving here." Hiccup growled.

"Than I guess I'll have to take it by force." Drago began swinging his staff, and screaming.

I tried to think about what he was doing, but suddenly the ocean began to rise, which was pretty weird. But then something arose from the ocean, and my mouth dropped.

A Bewilderbeast.

But this wasn't the Bewilderbeast Toothless had beaten. It had two horns instead of one. And was probably bigger than the one Toothless had beaten.

"Hiccup…" I stuttered.

"That's not possible. Tell me it's not possible." Hiccup was as speechless as me and Vesta.

The giant roared, and I had to cover my ears from becoming deaf.

"It is. And with it, I will take down Berk." Drago said.

The Bewilderbeast came over to the mainland, and Drago raised his staff.

"But, I can't take Berk with a Bewilderbeast. So I use the next best thing." He pointed the staff at Vesta.

I couldn't understand why, but suddenly Vesta doubled over, clutching her head.

"Oh no. Vesta block it out!" Hiccup and I ran over to Vesta.

"I can't… block it." Vesta groaned.

"Come on Vesta, you can do it." I encouraged.

Vesta groaned once more, then stopped. And so did my heart.

She turned into a dragon, and looked at us. But her pupils were slits, not her normal eyes.

"Oh no." Hiccup started backing away from Vesta, and I did the same.

"Now, I will not miss a second time." Drago pointed his staff at us, and Vesta starting walking towards us, ready to fire.

"Vesta block it out!" I yelled, but it did nothing.

"Vesta stop!" Hiccup screamed.

I couldn't imagine what Hiccup must be feeling right now. From what he told me, this was exactly how his father died. But this time, there was no one coming to save him...except for me.

I looked at Vesta, who was just moments away from blasting us. I looked at Hiccup, and he looked at me.

I sent a silent prayer up to the gods that this would work, and just before Vesta blasted, I shoved Hiccup out of the way, and I felt pain erupt from every part of my body… then a sense of peace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's pov~~~~~~~~~~~

I fell down towards a cliff, and hit the bottom, but I didn't die. The fall wasn't deep enough for that. But it did cause a lot of pain.

Despite that, I climbed back to the mainland, and once I did, my heart skipped a beat.

I ran over to Alaina's body, dead or alive I don't know.

I checked for a pulse, but I couldn't feel one.

I cleared the debris off her chest, and listened for a heartbeat, but when I couldn't hear one, I started crying.

This was just too much. This was exactly how my father died… and now Alaina is too.

Alaina was dead.

 **For those of you who know which quality I'm talking about, you know what happens next.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Broken Hearts and Broken Souls

**Hey! Sorry I had to leave you with that cliff hanger. :)**

 **So, in twelve days, I go back to school. :( I'll still do Fanfiction, just probably not as much as I do tright now, because of dreadful homework. :(**

 **But anytway, hope you enjoy! oh and here's a shoutout to MMM:**

 **None of you saw that part comin, did you?**

 **Not telling**

 **Well duh**

I cried for Thor knows how long. But when Astrid came and kneeled beside me, I stopped just long enough to explain what happened.

"Vesta was under control of the Bewilderbeast, and it made her blast us. She… she shoved me out of the way and the blast hit her." I explained.

"She… she can't be dead, Hiccup. Not after all she went through." Astrid said.

"Alaina!"

We turned, and saw Snotlout running towards us. When he saw Alaina, he dropped down.

"No…" He stuttered.

He took her body into his arms and cried.

"She can't… be gone. She can't just give up. She's a fighter." Snotlout said.

It hurt to see him so broken like this. He was usually a tough, fearsome person. Right now I was seeing a broken, scared person.

I lowered my head. "This was my fault. I should've known Vesta would be able to be controlled by the Alpha." I said.

"Hiccup, this is not your fault. If you wanna blame someone, blame Drago. That guy should've died a _long_ time ago." Astrid said.

"I just can't believe she's actually-"

"Alive?"

Snotlout was cut off by a sound we never thought we would hear again. We looked down at Alaina, and sure enough, her eyes were open and blinking rapidly from the light.

"Alaina!" Snotlout put his head to hers.

"Hey babe." She rasped.

"I-I don't understand. How are you alive?!" I asked.

"Immortality, Hiccup. Immortality."

"I'm just glad you're alive." Astrid exclaimed.

"Me too." Alaina said, and got up.

"Where's Drago?" She asked.

"He went off with Vesta. But he said that he'll give us a week to think about his offer." Astrid replied.

"There's something that you guys need to know. Especially you, Snotlout." Alaina said.

"What?" He asked.

"I'll explain it once we get to the tunnels. I need to see Axel." She said.

~~~~~~~~~~Alaina's pov~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later, we came to the tunnels, and I jumped off of Shadow before he landed.

"Axel!" I yelled.

"Mommy?" Axel came out of the tunnel to my right, and I ran over to him.

"Thank the gods you're okay." I said.

I pulled away from him, and I just now noticed a few of Dagger's features in him.

He had a few green specks in his eyes, and he also had Dagger's frame. And he also had Dagger's nose.  
It almost hurt to look at him. But I would _not_ abandon him. Dagger's son or not, I would protect Axel at all costs.

Someone cleared their throat behind me, and I turned to see Snotlout looking at me.

"Could you tell me what's wrong, now?" He asked.

"Yeah." I turned to Axel. "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute." When he nodded, I walked over to Hiccup and Astrid with Snotlout.

"So, what did you wanna tell us?" Hiccup asked.

"Well… you know how we never knew exactly how I got pregnant?" I started.

"Yeah." Astrid answered.

"Well, I figured out how. Before he threw that dagger into my stomach, he slipped a potion onto it, along with just enough of his blood to… well, I think you get the idea." I said.

"Yeah, we do. But what we don't understand is why." Hiccup said.

"Because he needed an heir for Berserk." I replied.

"And he always will be."

I whipped around, and saw Dagur standing at the entrance to the tunnel.

"What are you doing here?" I brought out my ax, but Dagur only put up his hands.

"I'm not here to fight, Alaina." He said.

"Then what are you here for?" Hiccup drew inferno.

"I think you know what I want." He said.

"You are not getting my son. Not now, not ever." I glared at Dagur, and charged.

I brought my ax down on Dagur's.

"You know he belongs in Berserk!" Dagur said.

I slashed down, and jabbed at his stomach. But Dagur was quick, and he parried the attack.

"He belongs in Berk!" I yelled.

I scored a slash on his ax arm, and he dropped his weapon.

He glared at me. "His fate was sealed the moment he was born!"

I charged, but stopped just short enough to put my ax to his throat. "My son, will never, _ever,_ be yours." I growled.

"I only want to see him, Alaina." Dagur said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I said.

"You shouldn't. I don't deserve the benefit of a doubt."

I glared at him a few more seconds, and lowered my ax. "Fine. But make one move towards him, and it'll be the last thing you do."

Dagur got up, and followed me to where Axel was hidden once he saw Dagur.

"Axel? Where are you?" I called.

Axel came out from behind a tunnel, and wearily came over.

I bent out and hugged him. "Mommy, who is he?" Axel asked.

"Well, you know how Snotlout isn't really your daddy?" I asked.

When Axel nodded, I continued. "Well, he's your real daddy."

Axel stared at Dagur. "You don't like him, do you?"

"No, sweetie. Snotlout is my one and only."

Suddenly Vesta came running over. "Where's my mom?" She asked.

Hiccup and I looked down at the floor as if it suddenly became very interesting.

"Come on, Hestia. I'll tell you." Hiccup said.

Hestia nodded, and the two walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's pov~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, well, while we were about to attack Drago, there was another Bewilderbeast. And it sorta… took control of her." I got out.

"I can't believe this." Hestia whispered.

"Hestia-"

"Why does this have to happen to her?! Why!" Hestia threw her hands into the air in frustration.

"Only a week ago, she woke up from her _four year_ coma. And then this happens." Hestia growled.

"Hestia, calm down." I said.

"How can I, Hiccup!" Hestia yelled. She was crying, now. But from anger or sadness, I had lnow idea.

"My mother is under the control of a madman. It's like losing her all over again! And I _know_ she was ordered to kill you, so she's being ordered to do things against her will." Hestia suddenly starting heating up. "And not only that, but I could get controlled too!"

That blew it. Hestia blew up into flames.

"Hestia! Calm down!" I yelled. Thank goodness we were far away from the rest, otherwise we would be in big trtouble.

The flames died down, and Hestia was finally calm.

"Sorry, Hiccup. It's just a lot to handle." Hestia apologized.

"I can imagine." I agreed.

"I just lost my mother, _twice._ And how are we even gonna get her back?"

"I don't know."

 **So, Alaina's alive, and poor hestia is broken.**

 **I mean, that kis went through alot! She lost her mother twice, can't see her grandfather for another two years, and she does she probably can't come back!**

 **But anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
